


Back-alley lovin'

by SerSailor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Dudes in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerSailor/pseuds/SerSailor
Summary: Ok.. the title kind of makes this sound like a porno.. buuut hey, this is the first fic I've ever done!! I'm real deep into Fallout at the mo' and Nate/Nick Valentine & Nate/Hancock fics have pretty much all I've been reading as of late, so I thought screw it, why not have a go myself? Pointers and criticism are very much welcomed, hope ya like it!! I'd like to do more gay fallout pieces of writing soon in the future if this wasn't too painful to read for everyone haha
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Back-alley lovin'

“I understand how you feel Nate, I really do, but I...I’m just a machine. This wouldn’t be fair on you, on the both of us, especially in the long run… I’m sure you understand” Those sour words rattled relentlessly through the detective’s head. Warm shimmers of his intense eyes seeped fairly from the sides of his hands. He knew what he wanted was something that he couldn’t have - a romantic relationship with a human, the minutemen’s general at that; someone he had absurdly became so fond of, to the point of thinking about him, a little too much, over the past few months. Valentine found himself staring blankly at the cracks that splurged on the grim buildings across from him. 

As of lately, Nate had been travelling with Goodneighbour’s mayor, John Hancock. Valentine knew this impish ghoul all too well; a real charmer who got around and certainly not one to be conservative when it boils down to the traditions of romance, which is why Nick was left slightly flummoxed to see Hancock’s attitude around Nate. It wasn’t that of a flirtatious get-in-your-pants nature, but one of a starry eyed endearment. Often times Nate could be seen wandering the tattered streets of Sanctuary with Hancock gleefully bobbing alongside him - feeble ghoul arms linked snuggly around Nate’s bulging forearms, exchanging affectionate long eye locks to each other alongside coy shoulder nudges and tender warm smiles which only crept up on one’s face when their heart races a little too fast. It seemed Nate had already found someone new, and Nick didn’t need to be a detective to know that much. Hancock was hip, playful, someone with good intentions and fun as all hell to be around - a perfect union with Nate’s bubbly, wild and selfless attitude. It was cute - witnessing the two act like they had playground crushes on each other. Valentine was happy for him, although deep down, somewhere inside beyond all the gears and coolant, something within Valentine was shattered. 

The wall outside the detective agency beamed flamboyantly in a concoction of rain water and neon radiance; the fuschia sign blinking spontaneously alongside a jarring high pitched buzz that blended drearily to the cities ambience like a watercolour painting. Valentine prompt himself against the wall, not caring if the wetness seeped into his already battered up coat; the only thing he cared about in this moment was to light the end of his cigarette and let the sound of the rain submerge him into his ever jumbled thoughts. Valentine’s head found itself plunging down to meet the glistening floor - his golden eyes locking back right into him from a shallow puddle that cascaded around his boots. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but there his mind was, flowing back to the thought of Nate and what could’ve been between the two of them. He scrunched his eyes up in annoyance and sighed. These thoughts were foreign to Nick, especially these kinds of romantic desires for another man - it was perplexing to say the least; he was a man of his work, and it would be a damn cold day in hell when he would be torn away from his detective duties for some googly-eyed fling. But there he was, scuffling his raggedy boots together in the dirt, mind spinning over Nate while the files of his latest case sat idly on his desk inside. It felt as though the streets of Diamond city were echoing with the whirring and clanking of Nick’s thoughts in motion, and before he knew it, his cigarette had collided to the damp floor at his feet. “Ugh… Goddammit, good goin’ you ol’ rust bucket”. Before Nick could let out a well deserved sigh, the pouncing of boots halted him.

“And what might you be doing out at these hours, Mr Valentine?” The soft words boomed from a smirked expression; there Nate stood, silhouetted in a veil of the nighttime darkness with only the faint haunting glow of the surrounding neon lights sculpting out his strong features. Nick lost his breath for a brief second, and clenched his jaw to keep it from falling agape at the sudden encounter, the only thing he was able to utter in that moment was a small nod accompanied by a welcomed smile. “Here, I got you” cooed the silhouetted Nate, who was now taking leisurely sways towards the detective- in the process of taking a fresh cigarette from his coat pocket. Instead of flipping a lighter out, Nate leaned in, bunching up the end of his cigarette into Valentine’s; the warmth of their faces only inches apart emitted a more intense heat than that of the fire, and Valentine couldn’t help but keep his eyes fastened on the General - his prominent masculine features being amplified by the ember’s sultry radiance, the way how deep glimmers of marigold played on his lashes and...damn… this is embarrassing, Valentine objected, interrupting his own thoughts. A smuggish grin was painted across Nate’s face - a grin that Valentine had come to like, no - adore. He shivered ever so slightly at the view, “Thanks… But I think the better question is, what’re you doin’ out here kid? Quite the ominous sight seeing the General of the minutemen take leisurely walks in the slums of Diamond City at this hour”. Nate let out a brief chuckle, tilting his head alongside a fake dumbfounded expression, “seeing my favourite detective, what else?”. Valentine once again flustered and dipped his head down, allowing his fedora to shield his lambent pupils away out of the General’s view. “Heh, It's all smooth talkin’ with you ‘til you get to the part where you ask me to hand over some of those antiques of yours you made me lug” Nate chuckled, and leaned back on the wall next to Valentine, shoulders pressed ever so slightly by the fibres on each other's trench coats. “Well… I guess you could say I’ve come for an antique.. And it's a grumpy old one at that.” Valentine raised a brow and his straight demur was broken with laughter, “Again, real charmer aintcha? You definitely get that from Hancock”.

Thinking about Hancock stung a little; that was Nate’s supposed partner. The two stood slumped against the glistening walls, engulfed by a comfortable silence. Nate scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his scuffed boots, allowing the smirk on his face to be washed away into the rainfall, “Nick..” “Hm?” “You know… Hancock and I, we aren’t actually…an item. Both of us are close, there ain’t no question there but…ugh dammit already” Before he knew it, the fibres in their trench coats that yearned so hard to touch had now intertwined; Nate turned to Valentine, and was flushed with immediate chills when locking eyes with the android’s burning pupils. His hand stroking its way up the detective’s arm, intimately clamping on his bicep. “Nate… I...Think about what you’re d..doing, we've talked about this... think about what I am” Valentine breathed into Nate, hardly keeping the sentence coherent, his eyes drooped and stared lustfully at the General’s plump lips that trembled inches away from his. The rain had glazed Nate fully, and the Valentine detective agency sign spared no expense in chiselling out his most alluring features in the heavy shower. The crimson playing off on his masculine assets - the high cheek bones, the faint stubble and the scar that gouged the left hand side of Nate’s face; it was oddly arousing. It was all too much for Valentine in the best way possible. It felt like the rain around them had paused, and the distant commotion of the city ceased - nothing but the motion of Nate’s lips pressing against Nick’s. The taste of his lips were blissful, and they felt so natural cozied inbetween Nick’s coarse synthetic lips. A burst of warm, familiar fuzziness blossomed deep within Valentine’s stomach, only to be intensified as Nate’s mouth parted away, leaving their lips delicately nuzzled against one another. Their eyes were shut, only for the occasional peak through their half drooped lashes. Nick subconsciously found his arms constricting around Nate’s toned waist, pulling his large body closer to his, to feel the intense thumping of the General’s heart against the splurge of butterflies that were erupting in the detective’s metallic body. In this moment, Valentine couldn’t have cared less if a Diamond city local walked on by, the intensity of the moment, his body pinning against Nate’s by the pull of his large arms, his hand journeying in hypnotic motions along his back and the way Nate pressed his smile against Valentine’s mouth between kisses - feelings like these were sporadic to a synth like him… yet it was perfect.

“You… You sure this is what you want?” Valentine gulped back a moan, keeping his rough   
mouth grazed against Nate’s. “Because, the world won’t be easy on the two of us.. Like this”. He kept his eyes drooped, finding it hard to deliver the sentence with eye contact - rejection in a moment like this, when he had just experienced something so romantically fulfilling, it would be too much for him to handle, and Nick knew better than anyone to have his hopes up too high. A leather glove perched Nick’s tilted head, and lifted it so both of their eyes were practically peering into each other's souls. The look on Nate’s face was a flash of overwhelming happiness, and the twinkles in his eyes danced with glints of thrill and cerise. No words were uttered, his smile blooming into a breathy laugh; he pecked the detective’s lips, pressing his forehead against Valentines. “Ain’t it obvious?... We’ve made it this far alone. So together? The commonwealth won’t know what hit it. Of course… only if… you’re okay with that”. Before Nate knew it, the detective soothed his metallic boney fingers past his lover’s waist and clamped them snugly around his hands. Nick’s eyes fixed down at their intertwined hands, and let out a hopeful smile, “Yeah. I think we can make this work”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.. the title kind of makes this sound like a porno.. buuut hey, this is the first fic I've ever done!! I'm real deep into Fallout at the mo' and Nate/Nick Valentine & Nate/Hancock fics have pretty much all I've been reading as of late, so I thought screw it, why not have a go myself? Pointers and criticism are very much welcomed, hope ya like it!! I'd like to do more gay fallout pieces of writing soon in the future if this wasn't too painful to read for everyone haha


End file.
